


Bekal

by Reytenstiel



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reytenstiel/pseuds/Reytenstiel
Summary: Ridwan punya hobi yang tidak banyak orang tahu; memasak! Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan bakatnya yang terpendam.
Relationships: Haedar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Bekal

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari cerita cast JSB yang bilang Pak Bront suka banget masakan padang, hahaha. Enjoy!

Hari ini adalah hari yang ia nantikan. Sudah sejak malam hari, Ridwan meracik bumbu di dapurnya. Aroma bumbu segar dipadu padankan dengan santan membuat siapapun yang di dekatnya pasti akan merasa keroncongan.

Yup. Ridwan Bahri, seorang anggota dewan kehormatan, mempunyai bakat yang tidak banyak diketahui oleh rekan-rekannya, yaitu : _memasak._

Sejak minggu lalu, ia sudah merencanakan ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Haidar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sedikit kaget ketika mendengar Haidar tidak bisa makan masakan pedas.

Seorang Haidar? Yang sosoknya banyak ditakuti oleh banyak orang, ternyata tidak bisa makan sesuatu yang pedas.

Pantas saja setiap kali dia makan, tak pernah kulihat ada sesuatu yang merah di piringnya, pikirnya.

Kali ini, Ridwan membuatkan Rendang Daging versi sopan alias tidak pedas, supaya Haidar bisa menikmati kuliner Padang yang terkenal itu.  
Setelah rendang dirasa cukup matang, Ridwan menyiapkan kotak makan, diisinya dengan nasi hangat, rendang daging yang empuk, juga sayuran di sampingnya.

_Sempurna!_ pikirnya.

\---

_"Mas Haidar, makan yuk"_ , ujar Ridwan. Break satu jam sebelum rapat kembali dilanjutkan, dan Ridwan sudah merasa kelaparan.

_"Boleh, kamu mau makan dimana?"_

Ridwan Bahri mengeluarkan tas warna biru berisi kotak makan yang sudah ia siapkan dari laci mejanya.

_"Nggak perlu kemana-mana, di ruanganku saja, aku masak tadi malam"._

Dibukanya kotak makanan dari Ridwan. Aroma Rendang yang lezat menyeruak seketika setelah tutupnya dibuka.

_"Ridwan...kamu tahu kan saya ngga bisa makan makanan pedas?"_

_"Coba kamu gigit dulu, kalau ngga suka, biar saya yang makan"_ , ujar Ridwan.

Akhirnya, Haidar mencoba satu suapan. Sama sekali tidak pedas! ...dan _sangat enak_ pikirnya.

_"Aku ingat minggu lalu kamu sama sekali tidak menyentuh nasi kotak dari rapat kemarin, tapi aku bisa melihat kamu benar-benar ingin rendang itu, jadi...aku buatkan saja,"_ Ridwan kali ini sedikit malu-malu mengakuinya.

_"Ridwan...ini..."_

Haidar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mendapatkan perhatian dari Ridwan membuatnya ingin memeluk anggota dewan satu itu. Memiliki reputasi menyeramkan, membuat banyak orang-orang di sekelilingnya segan dan takut, namun tidak dengan Ridwan. Perhatian yang diberikannya membuat hatinya terasa hangat, dan sedikit berdebar.

_"Terima kasih ya, ini...sangat enak"._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, it my first fic and super short- I know. Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
